Collection
by Captain Voxland
Summary: One-shots for The Houses Competition Year 5
1. Chapter 1

It was night. Fire crackled in the fireplace. A short red-haired man sat in a chair, his eyes glazed over, trying to read the book in his hands, falling asleep, while the full moon rose outside. The man's name is Charlie Weasley, the second oldest boy in the Weasley family. He lived alone in Romania. Even though he was feeling the cold, he did not care. Charlie grunted and put his book down when he heard a knock on his door, followed by the call of his older brother, Bill, who called: "Charlie, come here! You have to meet Newton Scamander. Get your ass out here!" Charlie walked over and paused at the wood door with wonder in his eyes.

'He's here? He got my letter. Oh, Merlin. I can't believe it.' He thought as he opened the door. In the doorway stood his brother, Bill, but he was not the one who caught his eye, for Charlie was looking at Newton Artemis-Fido Scamander. The older wizard was taller than him with brown-reddish hair and warm blue eyes. He wore an old blue coat over his suit. In his left hand, he had his famous case that housed all of his beasts inside.

"Um, hello," Charlie heard some fear in his voice as he spoke to him, but he did not care at the moment.

"Hello," Charlie said a lot quieter than he thought he would. Newt, however, smiled at this. "My name is Charlie. It's…...it's an honor to meet…meet you…." 'Oh, what is wrong with me? Why does it feel like I have cockroaches all over me? Oh, Merlin.' Bill laughed at his brother when he started to look nervous. However, Newt also looked nervous as well. "Well, do you…I'm studying a dragon egg in…...in my, Oh Merlin," Bill laughed even harder now as Charlie looked embarrassed at himself while talking to his idol, well one of them anyway. "Shut up Bill," Charlie said as he showed Newt into the house, leaving Bill laughing outside.

Charlie was still nervous when he brought Newt into his very messy home. In all fairness, he did not know that he was coming over. "Right, um…welcome…the egg is over here in my…." Newt looked at him and smiled.

"It's um, ok to be ...be nervous…" Newt began. "I don't really like people as much… Well, maybe my brother, wife and best friend as well as my son but…..." Charlie smiled and nodded but he still felt nervous. However, when he walked into Charlie's study Newt's eyes lit up and he walked around with a smile stuck on his freckled face. "This wonderful. When did you find this one?" Newt asked, pointing to the Norwegian Ridgeback egg on a shelf.

Charlie smiled and said with a nervous laugh, "Just outside. I found it abandoned. Its mother, I think, left it because of its small size," Newt smiled at this and nodded but he did not say anything as he sat down and looked at the journal on the desk.

"Is this yours?" Newt asked Charlie who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, my brother Percy gave it to me." Newt looked at him and nodded as he smiled and said:

"I think you have a future in all of this. I look forward to seeing great things from you," the Weasley brother's eyes grew wide and he fainted. Newt nodded as he stood up, and calmly walked out of the room to go tell the older Weasly brother that Charlie passed out in the house.

"You um, were right," Newt acknowledged to Bill "Now he has passed out in his study. You might want to help him. I, sadly, don't have the time," Bill nodded and Newt apparated with a pop. Realizing that he was now alone, Bill walked into the house and smiled at his brother.

"Charlie?" Bill said to his brother as he got down to his knees and shook his brother, whose eyes opened wide and he screamed out in excitement. "Well, I think you should write to mother about this. I have to get back. Vic is coming home tomorrow and I am excited to see her again." A nodding smile grew on Charlie's face and Bill left with a pop.

"Newt Scamander-in my house. That was…" Charlie smiled, cutting himself off as he sat back down at his desk with a smile.

**A/N: Summary: A very nervous Chairle Weleasy meets Newt Scamander. **

**Rond 1**

**House****: Hufflepuff, Year: 5**

**Category****: Drabble **

**Prompts****: Character: Charlie Weasley (Speech: "Come here! You have to meet (him/her/Name)"**

**Class subject: History of Magic.**

**Word count: 733 (Story) (A/N) 51**


	2. Always there, family can be

Excitement, that went through his head when he arrived at Hogwarts. The emotion stayed with him through the first week and then through the next but around the third week, things changed. Why did they change? The boy known as Edward Lupin did not know as he opened his amber eyes. They always turned amber when he slept, he was not sure why. His hair was also a nice sandy brown the same as his father's hair. Oh, that's it, that's why he no longer feels excitement for school. Edward sighed and looked across to the other beds in the dorm room. The other kids were still asleep, and the sun had not even risen yet. _'Well, time to get up for school I guess.' _ He thought with a sad sigh as he got out of bed with everything hurting from him just walking around in the night. He tried to get some sleep on the full moon two nights ago. You see Edward Lupin or to all, Teddy is a part werewolf, part Metamorphmagus. Luckily, he got all of the benefits of being one and only a little bit of werewolf, but he still could not sleep on the full moon. Teddy sighed and pulled on his Hufflepuff robes as he thought back to his father. His father oh how he missed him. He missed laughing with him about his mother as he told him storys about her. He wished that he knew her, but at least his father lives. Teddy remembered when he told him about the battle. The battle that his Godfather fought in that saved the wizarding world. What really stood out to him was when his father Remus Lupin killed both the werewolf that bit him as a child and a Death Eater that almost killed him, but he didn't. His father also fought in this battle as well as his mother who sadly did not make it. Teddy sighed after he thought of this and walked out of the room with his books in his hands. He was almost asleep again when one of his friends came up to him.

"Good morning Ted," Teddy looked at his friend, Lloyd with a fake smile.

"Good morning," Teddy muttered under his breath, but Lloyd heard it all the same. "Why are you up so early?" Teddy asked as his hair turned to a shade of blue. This means that he's sad and lost but no one really knew that, well other than him and his family.

"It's not that early Ted. Come on I think breakfast started a few minutes ago," Teddy nodded with a sad sigh, but Lloyd did not hear it.

"Alright," Teddy said as he stood up and followed his friend out of the room.

Breakfast was quiet, that might be just because Lloyd and Teddy were the first ones down there but still. "How did you sleep?" Lloyd asked Teddy who has not said a word since they got down there. Teddy looked up from the table, but he said nothing as he let out a sharp breath and nodded while some other kids walked into the Great Hall. "Teddy?" Lloyd asked when Teddy did not say anything. Then he sighed and asked: "Is this about your dad. Do you miss him?" Teddy looked at him and gave him a dry laugh.

"No, why do you ask? Look, Lloyd, I'm fine alright. I need to get to class," Teddy said standing up.

"Ted?" Lloyd asked but Teddy was already out of the hall with unwanted tears in his eyes. Lloyd was right of course; he did miss his dad. His Godbrothers, his best friend. Why did he miss all of them? Teddy sighed as he walked through the halls. However, as he walked, he ran into a group of 4th years.

"Sorry," Teddy muttered as he continued to walk. However, one of the boys laughed at him.

"What did you say freak? You're sorry, sorry that you don't belong here. Your crying, I see it. Are you homesick freak. Do you want your mummy?" he laughed at Teddy whose hair turned red, but he did not stop walking. "Oh freak," he sing-songed after Teddy who had tears in his eyes again as he walked down the hall.

Teddy let out a shaky breath when he walked into his class that will not start for another hour. He then sat down and put his head in his hands. _ 'Dad, why do I miss you?'_ Teddy thought as Lloyd walked in.

"Hey Ted," Teddy turned around when he heard Lloyd say this. "Ted. I know you're missing them. why can't you admit that?" Lloyd asked Teddy who sighed but he said nothing to his friend. "Teddy," he said with a sigh as he sat down and looked at the half-wolf. "You can write to them. you know," Teddy looked at him and scoffed.

"I don't need anyone. I'm sure dad will understand that." Teddy said but he did not mean any of it. Even though at the moment he did. This was the sad truth of course. However, he did not want to tell anyone that he was missing his family. He was older, he does not need anyone.

"Teddy you don't mean that," Lloyd said after he gasped at his friend who laughed a little.

"Of course, I mean that. Lloyd, you don't know what it's like to grow up without a mother or be attached to someone then having to leave them for…...for like the whole year. Do you know what it's like to grow up after a war? To live with a father who might get blamed for every death on the full moon? To not be able to sleep at night on the full moon because you're scared to wake up with everyone you love is dead, In a pile of blood because you turned into a wolf and killed them?" Teddy's voice was loud and the kids that walked in heard Teddy's outburst. Teddy then sighed and looked at Lloyd who sighed also and nodded.

"Teddy, I know that since I don't have magic parents, but I think I might know what you're going through," Teddy laughed and said:

"How is it possible that someone as intelligent as Sirius Black can be so unfathomably dense?" Teddy had tears in his eyes as he ran out of the room with Lloyd to shocked to say anything.

Teddy did not know why he was running or why he got so upset with Lloyd but, yet, he did. He really does miss his father and his family, but he does not want anyone to know that. so, he continued to run well until he ran into some 7th years and fell to the floor. "Hey, are you ok?" one of the boys asked Teddy who rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Yeah, leave me alone," Teddy said as he started to walk away however the boy whom Teddy does not know stopped him with his hand.

"Kid, what is wrong? Come on," Teddy looked at the older Hufflepuff and sighed but he did not say anything. Then he took a deep breath and said:

"I miss my dad. It's the first time since I have been this long away from him," Teddy said to the older boy. "Why? Why do I feel this way?" Teddy added as he got down on the floor.

"Hey," the boy sighed. "Why don't you write to them. it's ok to miss them, I miss my family as well," Teddy smiled as he got to his feet and nodded as he walked back to class.

When the other kids went to sleep Teddy let out a sigh and wrote:

"_Dear dad,_

_How are you? I'm sorry that I have not been writing to you. I just thought that I can do it on my own. By this, I mean being alone without you but I miss you, dad. I cant wait to see you again. I need to get some sleep I have not been sleeping on the full moon, but you knew that. I'll write to you later. _

_-Love your son, your cub_

_Teddy." _

**A/N: Summary: Teddy Lupin is homesick, but he is to cool to tell anyone. Remus is alive in this story but Tonks is not. **

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Year 5**

**Standard**

**Words: 1369**

**Emotion: Homesick**

**Class subject History of magic**


	3. My werewolf friend

It was a raining day at Hogwarts so most of the students were inside. Some in their Common Rooms but Three boys decided to go to the library. Which was the leader of the friends, who had black hair and hazel eyes covered by round glasses, he would have liked to go somewhere else, but since that it was raining and there was nothing else to do, this was their plan. "So, Moon what do you want to read?" Sirius Black- the other boy who also had black hair, but he had warm grey eyes asked his werewolf friend, who had sandy brown hair and green-amber eyes smiled at them and then let out a noise while he sat down.

"Let's just sit for a while. I'm still sore from, well you know," the werewolf's friend's both nodded as they both sat down at a table where the other was sitting. "What's that?" Remus Lupin pointed to a book across from him. James Potter followed Remus's hand and looked at the book and raised an eyebrow. "That…. That book is on werewolves and how…..." Remus cut off and stood up winching a little as he did so. Remus then picked up the book and put it down on the table with a smile as he started to read the first page to himself.

"Oi, lets us read to Moon," Sirius said with a laugh as Remus looked up from the book and raised his scarred eyebrow and turned the book around so his friend can read it as well. "Moon, this is about…." Sirius cut off when he read the first line of the book. Remus did not say anything as he nodded slowly and felt a tear go down his face. James looked at him and smiled at his friend.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's read it!" James said a little too loud, but he did not care as he stood up and walked over to Remus and sat down next to him. So, the three friends started to read for their werewolf friend's sake.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Remus asked after an hour on reading this book about how to cure Remus of his lycanthropy. The rain had stopped but they did not care about going outside now for they wanted to help Remus who looked at the book on the table with a worried and yet happy look on his scarred face. James looked at Remus and then nodded when Sirius smiled at him.

Yes, Moon, then we can. Well, you can be well,"

"Not a monster," Remus said the thing that the others did not want to say out loud. Remus dropped his head and Sirius let out a breath.

"Remus. Your, not a monster. Now, are we going to do this?" Remus looked at the table and smiled as he looked at the book open in front of them and nodded slowly.

"What do we have to do?" Remus asked as he looked at James who nodded and pulled the book up to his face. Then he took a breath and read out loud.

After dinner the three boys gathered in a dark part of the library with everything, they need to cure Remus. Remus looked at the cauldron with worry and tears in his eyes. "Ok, Moon. It's almost ready," Remus nodded to his friend and let out a sharp breath as he looked around him. The library was empty and quiet, everyone was probably doing homework or something but once in his life Remus did not care.

"Moon?" Remus looked up to James who handed him a cup and let out a breath. "Ready?" Remus nodded as he took the cup and drank the whole thing in one gulp. Then Remus passed out. "Remus?" James called as he went over to Remus who was shaking.

"Padfoot go get help!" James called to Sirius who nodded not caring that they will get in trouble at this point. However, unknown to them, Remus was healing from well the bite that he got when he was four years old. Sirius came back a few minutes later with a teacher who hummed when he looked at Remus who eyes opened.

"Mr. Lupin?" the teacher said to Remus who smiled a looked at them with tears in his eyes.

"It worked, I think it worked," Remus said with tears in his eyes. Sirius looked at him and hugged him tightly. James did the same thing as they sat there for a long time lost in the fact that Remus is cured.

**A/N: Summery: Remus finds a book that can cure him of him being a werewolf. **

**Drabble**

**Hufflepuff, year 5**

**World count: 768. A/N: 15**

**Prompt: Setting: Hogwarts Library**

**Class Subject: History of Magic, Or leader? I'm not sure, sorry**


	4. Oh, brother, this is not good

The sun just rose over the woods below. The sun shined through the trees as the clouds disappeared from the nice bright sky. One man smiled to himself as he watched the sun and waited for it to rise so he can go out and explore. However, he frowned when he thought of his older brother that he had not seen since he moved out of his family's home. Said man had red-brown hair and green eyes. He was tall and looked around 25 years old, but it was hard to tell when you look at his eyes. Which makes him look younger. However, the thought of his older brother disappeared from his mind as he walked outside with a small smile on his face, "What will I see this morning?" he asked himself as he walked to the woods with his wand in hand. This man's name is Newton Artemis- Fido Scamander. Or Newt to his family and friends. Newt smiled again as he walked into the wood listening to the world around him. Then he got the site of something that he never thought he would see. Right in front of him stood a big beautiful unicorn. Newt's eyes grew wide at the sight of it. "Oh, you are beautiful," Newt said as he slowly walked over to the beast with a smile on his face as his tracker mode kicked in. However, as he walked over to pet the beast something did not feel right as he ran a hand over the soft fur of the beast. However, this made Newt's hand shake and he looked at the beast with wide eyes. "No, I think I'm allergic to you. How can this…." Newt cut off when he started to sway and then he passed out on the ground.

Theseus Scamander smiled to himself as he walked up to Newt's house. He, however, did not tell his little brother, that he will be visiting him but then again, he did not want to tell him this. Theseus took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. "Newt? Little brother? Are you home?" Theseus asked with a little worry in his voice. Then as he knocked again the door opened, and Theseus stepped inside even more worried now. "Newton?" Theseus called as he looked in the hall but then as he walked over to the back door, he smiled when he remembered Newt liked to go outside after sunrise. However, as Theseus walked into the back and into the wood, he saw Newt lying face down on the ground. Next to Newt was a unicorn. Theseus let out a sharp breath when he realized what had happened, but he was not sure if he was right. The war hero gave the beast a look before he walked back into the house with Newt in his arms. However, he did not see the beast as it followed him back to the house.

Theseus laid Newt down on the couch and looked him over. "Oh Merlin, Newt, little brother. Art can you hear me?" Theseus asked with a pained voice. Newt's eyes opened a little and let out a small cough. "Brother, what happened?" Theseus asked Newt who looked to the window and pointed to the beast outside the window. Theseus looked at it and sighed but he did not say anything as he nodded. "Are you sick? Why is there a…..." Theseus cut off when the beast put its head in the open window. "Hey! Get the hell out of here! You are making my brother sick!" Theseus demanded to the unicorn. This made Newt laugh a little, but it turned into coughing. "Newt?" Theseus said worriedly. Newt then cleared his throat.

"Don't worry…...bother…...I'm alright," Newt said as he looked at the beast with a smile. "My friend wants to know if I'm ok," Newt added with another cough.

"Newton you're not fine. We need you to stop talking to the unicorn," Newt laughed a little, but it turned into coughing again. Theseus rolled his eyes and walked over to the beast and pushed its head out the window. "Newton, we need to…..." Theseus cut off when he saw Newt passed out again. Theseus let out a shaky breath and nodded to himself as he sat down next to his brother and ran a hand through his hair.

Theseus had called a healer to help with Newt however that unicorn is still at the window and Theseus wondered why. He did not want to ask about it right now for he was worried about Newt who was going weaker. Theseus does not know what to do now as the healer looked Newt over and Theseus looked at the beast that stood by the window. The war hero raised an eyebrow and walked over to the window. "Why, why do you want to be around my brother? Go away, please," Theseus demanded to the unicorn. "Great, now I'm giving orders to a Unicorn," Theseus said to himself with a sigh as he looked to the healer who walked over to him and smiled a little.

"He's going to be fine. However, he is allergic to unicorns," Theseus nodded slowly and looked over to Newt who was asleep.

"What should I do? Or what should he do for that matter?" Theseus asked as he looked at the healer who sighed and nodded to himself.

"Keep him away from that!" he pointed to the beast outside the window as it made a noise with its nose. Theseus smiled a little and nodded as he looked at his brother and sighed.

"Thank you," Theseus said with a small smile, but you can hear the pain in his voice as he let out a breath when Newt moved around in his sleep. "So, he will be fine?" Theseus asked the healer who made his way to leave. He then nodded slowly and sighed a little before he nodded slowly.

"Yes, just keep him away from well, you know," Theseus smiled a little and watched as the healer left.

Newt woke with a start to see the unicorn by his window. However, the window was closed. Newt then sat up to open the window however Theseus stopped him. "Hang on brother. I'm sorry but you can't go near that," Newt looked at his brother, but he did not meet his eyes and sighed but he did not say anything as he nodded slowly and went back to laying down.

"So, I can't go near her. Oh, that's just wrong brother," Newt said making Theseus laugh a little and walk over to his brother with a small smile.

"Every person wishes that they could do something when they know that they cant. Brother, I'm sorry. Maybe you can find someone that can help you," Newt smiled at his brother and nodded slowly. "Why don't you get some rest brother. I could help you with this beast," Newt looked at Theseus when he said this and nodded.

"Yes, please brother," Theseus laughed and walked over the window and pulled out a pen and started to write down some notes for his brother while he slept.

**A/N: Newt finds out that he is allergic to Uncroins and Theseus comes to help. **

**Standard**

**Worlds: 1198. A/N: 14**

**Class History of magic **

**Prompts: Speech. "I think I'm allergic to you" and Creature Unicorn**


	5. Iner voice

It was raining at the Potter house. Soft rain poured down on the small windows. A boy stood at the window watching the rain with the thought of the fight he had with his brother and father a few hours ago. This boy had ink-black hair and bright green eyes that were hard to see for tears were clouding them. Next to him had a bag with most of the stuff that he needed. This shows that he was going to run away but why? Why would he do such a thing? Well, the boy known as Albus Severus Potter did not know why. All he knew that he did not want to be here when his father came back. yes, he did not want to be with him. So here Al stood at the back door waiting for the right moment to leave. He was done, he was done with this family his father. The war hero who does not seem to notice that Al was his own person and he did not want him or his brother to tell him otherwise. Al sighed and opened the door, picked up his bag and looked at his house one more time before he left the house running.

It has stopped raining and Al looked around him. He did not know where he was, but he did not care for he was free. Free from everyone. However, did he want that? Yes, he wanted that. "Take that James. I did something that you did not tell me to do," Al laughed to himself however that made his tummy hurt. then he remembered, he did not eat anything or take anything. _ 'That does not matter.' _ A voice said in his head. "Why does it not matter? I'm hungry. Why am I talking to you? Great now I sound crazy. James was right I'm not my father's son but the son of someone crazy," Al said to himself as he opened his bag and looked through it. There was not much there and Al was having second thoughts about this but the voice in his head told him otherwise. _'Just go steal some from the house behind you. I'm sure Sirius won't mind. You don't need your family and they don't need you.' _ Al stood up and looked around him. He was in the woods just behind his house, so he did not go far. _'You don't need your family.' _ This kept going through Al's mind as he stood there with tears in his green eyes. At this point, Sirius Black, his father's Godfather walked up behind him.

"Hey, Al do you need any help?" Al turned around to him and burst into a crying fit when he saw Sirius. However, he only shook his head and started to walk away from Sirius. Sirius looked at Al. _ 'Just like his father.' _ Sirius thought as he thought of the time when he came back from the vail that should have killed him, but it didn't. When Sirius came up to Harry that day Harry walked away with tears in his eyes and did not say anything to him for weeks until Remus got him to speak to him. Sirius laughed a little at the memory and paid attention to Al who ran a hand through his hair.

'_They don't need you.' _ the voice spoke in Al's head and he shook his wet hair and yelled: "How do you know they don't need me!?" Sirius raised an eyebrow and walked over to the boy and said:

"Ran away from your father," this was not a question and Al knew it. Al sighed and nodded.

"Yes, James, dad and I, we…" Al cut off as tears filled his eyes again. Sirius sighed and put his hand on the boy's arm.

"Al. Why don't we go home," Al looked at Sirius and sighed but he did not say anything. Sirius nodded and went back to Al's bag and brought it over to him. Then he got down to his knees. "Al do you want to be away from your family. They will miss you," Al looked at him.

"The little voice told me that I don't need them," Sirius sighed when Al said this as he ran a hand over his face.

"Sometimes you don't need to listen to the little voices alright?" Al nodded as he took Sirius's hand and the two walked back to the Potter's house.

**A/N: Summary: Al runs away from home after a fight he had with James Sirius and Harry. Sirius comes in to help. **

**House: Hufflepuff, Year: 5 **

**Category: Drabble **

**Prompt: Song Prompt Turning Tables by Adele**

**Word count: 742/ A/N: 21**

**Class subject: History of Magic.**


	6. Fall day in New York City

It was a bright fall day on the streets of New York City. The streets buzzed with life as a boy walked down Hamliton street with a bright smile on his face however you could tell from his red eyes that he had been crying. The boy seemed lost as he walked down the road as if he was looking for something, something that he was not sure of. The boy wore a brown suit and held and a small suitcase. Oh, how he loved that suitcase. Jacob Kowalski clung tightly to his suitcase, like a child holds his security blanket. Jacob looked up at the unfamiliar tall buildings. He did not care that he was lost, but he missed his grandpa and grandma. "Where are they?" he asked himself quietly as he walked down the road with tears forming in his eyes again. "Where am I?" he exclaimed, looking wildly around. "Oh, boy. I think I'm lost. No, you're not lost you're just…..." he convinced himself as he looked down the dark alleyway that he was in. Jacob sat down on the ground and pulled his knees to his face. "I want my family," he said as soft tears filled his eyes and ran down his face.

"All alone. Little boy is all alone. Oh, boo hoo." Jacob looked up to see a man dressed all in black. Jacob could not see his face. "What are you doing all alone boy?" the man asked Jacob who did not say anything but just stared at him. "Your family does not want you. You know that right?" Jacob covered his ears and slammed his eyes shut. "I know your dad. I can take you to him," he said as he walked over to the small boy. Just before this man could take young Jacob a bright flash of something filled the dark alley and the man disappeared. Jacob sat there on the ground with his hands clasped over his knees.

"Kid?" an unknown man said to him in a British accent. Jacob opened his eyes to see a teenager. He had dark red hair and a demanding look in his green-blue eyes. Jacob looked at him and nodded slowly but he did not say anything. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you," Jacob nodded again as he stood and picked up his case. "Are you lost?" he asked Jacob who did not say anything, and the man knew why. "Right sorry. I need to tell you my name. Sorry, I'm not very good with people. I mean I can be but sometimes, I'm not. Sometimes I'm like my little brother who does not really speak to people that much. I'm Theseus Scamander and you are?" Jacob looked at him.

'Theseus, his name is Theseus. Well, it seems that his family likes to name their kids after Greek legends,' he thought with a small smile.

"Do you want me to help you find your family? I'm looking for my little brother too." Jacob looked at this kind young man and smiled as he nodded. He then took Theseus's hand. "What's your name? You did not say." Jacob looked at him and said:

"Jacob Kowalski," Jacob's voice was quiet for he was still shaken up by that man in black that Theseus drove away.

The two walked down the road and Jacob wondered why this teenager saved him, a little boy that no cared about. His parents did not care for him. Why would anyone else? Theseus looked down at this boy. He seemed older than Newt, but they could be about the same age. "Sir, um, why did you save me?" Jacob asked Theseus who stopped walking and looked down to see tears forming in the boy's eyes.

"Because you needed help and you're around the same age as my brother. I saw my brother in you, when I came up to you." Jacob looked at him with a smile.

"You said that you are looking for your brother? Did he run away from you?" Jacob asked as they started to walk again. Theseus sighed and nodded, not saying another word as they continued to walk down the streets of New York City. A few minutes later Jacob saw a boy around his age maybe a little older than him run up to Theseus.

"Thee!" The boy called as he ran over to Theseus who tried to pull him into his arms, but the boy did not want to. "Where did you go!?" the boy cried. A sense of sadness came over Jacob as he watched these two brothers try and fail to comfort each other. He did not have an older brother, but a younger sister, whom he missed dearly at the moment. Jacob sighed, wishing that he had someone. As Jacob stood there and watched, the two brothers walked over to him. Theseus said:

"Are you good here? Ok look there is a bakery right here," Jacob looked at him with wide eyes and nodded as he rushed into the bakery leaving the two brothers outside.

Jacob walked inside and was attacked with smells that made his mouth water and a warm feeling form inside him. "Hello, I can't seem to find my grandma," he said once he walked up to the front desk. The man at the desk looked at him and sadly smiled.

"Oh, don't worry son. I'm sure she will turn up. In fact, why don't you stay here, and I will ask around?" Jacob nodded and walked around the front desk and smiled at all of the baked goods in front of him.

"You can have one. Here," the man said as he handed Jacob some bread from the case.

"Thank you, mister," Jacob said and began to eat it while watching the man leave the store to ask about his family. Jacob made himself comfortable in the oversized chair by the desk when suddenly the man came back with someone that Jacob thought that he would never see again. "Grandma?" he questioned as he jumped off the chair and ran over to her, and she pulled him into her arms.

"There you are. Why did you fall behind? This place is not like our old home you know," Jacob nodded not caring that he was in trouble at the moment. "Oh, and dear it seems that there is a nice man outside that says that he saved you from a scary man," Jacob smiled, not daring to say anything about it.

"Come on dear, let's go home. The pigeons need to be fed," Jacob smiled as he and his grandma left the sweet smelling bakery and walked towards home on this nice fall day in New York City.

A/N: Summary: A young Jacob gets lost in New York and meets Theseus who was looking for Newt.

House/Team: Hufflepuff, year 5

Class Subject: History of Magic

Category: Standard

Prompt: Character: Jacob Kowalski

Worlds: 1124: A/N: 17


	7. Wolf and ash

**A/N: Remus lives in this story. (Death** **warning. Might be sad.) **

Fire, why was there fire? Why did he see fire? Is this the end? No, it cant be. There were many people around in this fire as a battle rages on around the wizard. This man had sandy brown-graying hair and bright amber eyes. His clothes were torn, and his eyes were closed. Spells lit up the sky as well as the fire. _'Well, this is it.' _ The man known as Remus John Lupin thought sadly as he looked around him once he opened his eyes. However, he closed them again when the ash burned his eyes. _ 'Oh, Merlin.' _ Remus thought with a sigh. Was this really the end? What about Tonks? What about his son? Oh, his son, he will never know him. Never tell people about his amazing dad. Remus felt tears in his eyes as he opened them once again and watched the battle around him. Yes, this was the end. He could feel it. Could he? Remus sighed once again wincing at his leg. Right, now he remembers, someone, hit him with a spell making him fall to the ground. When he fell, he landed on his leg. Remus then tried to sit up, stand, do something, he must find his wife. Help her, save her. Fight with the people that he cares about, but he failed at standing while his eyes rolled to the back of his head and Remus blanked out.

Screams, he woke to screams and the sound of tears on him? Was that right? Is he dead? Remus opened his eyes slowly and looked over to see Tonks. _'Dora!' _ he wanted to yell to his wife, but he could not find his voice. The battle between Tonks and her aunt raged on for what it feels like forever. Remus could not look away when a green flash and an evil laugh filled the sky. Remus blinked and stared at his wife on the ground, not moving. He still could not look away from his dead wife. How could he? His wife, one of the only people to love him for who he is. Is dead, she's dead. Remus felt tears in his eyes. Right when he finds love, this happens. Remus then after a few minutes found his voice and cried out to the fire-red sky. This cry sounded more like a howl as Remus lets the wolf out. "No! No! Why?" Remus called out in the heat of the battle, but no one heard him. He was unsure if anyone has heard him. Only he did not care. This is how he was going to die. Yes, he's going to die. What's the point of life if you never loved enough? Remus let out a shaky-tear filled sigh as he looked around him once again. This is when he saw that the sun, the sun was rising, and he could hear tears and the cry of someone. He was, however, unsure who it was. Remus then closed his eyes once again. _ 'What about Teddy?' _ A voice said in the back of his mind. This made Remus open his eyes. "Teddy?" Remus asked himself. "Teddy?" he said again unsure at the moment on who is mind is reminding him of. Then it clicked in his mind. "Teddy!"  
He called as he picked up his wand that was by him and called: "Expecto Patronum," then for the first time in a long time, a silver wolf came out of Remus's wand and the werewolf blacked out once again.

This time Remus did not wake to screaming, tears or fire. Instead, he woke to the familiar sounds of a hospital. Remus let out a breath when he opened his eyes. What he saw were Harry and Andromeda. She was holding Teddy in her arms. "T-Teddy?" Remus asked trying to find his voice. His son, his son was here? He was alive, but that means that, Tonks, Dora. His wife was dead, his wife was dead and that was not a dream. How will Teddy live without a mother? How will he live without her? What was the point of living if the person that loves you is no longer around? Remus felt tears in his eyes. Which Harry saw as did Andromeda.

"Remus?" Harry said carefully making the werewolf look up to him lost in his own tears about Tonks. "Remus, would you like to see your son? I think he would like to see you as well," Harry said laughing a little but there was a little bit of pain in his voice and Remus knew that he was hurting as well. The werewolf smiled and looked at his son. Oh, he was so beautiful with his hair a bright blue.

"Thank you, Harry. Can you," Harry smiled a little cutting him off and put the baby boy on Remus's lap. "Hello cub," Remus said to the boy who looked at Remus and his hair changed to match his. Harry and Andromeda smiled at the sight.

"Your welcome Remus. We will be outside if you need us," Remus nodded looking down to his son who opened his big eyes and Remus smiled the first smile in a long time.

"What do you think Ted, can we do this without her?" Remus asked his baby who looked at him. How can he? How can he live without her? She might have saved him in that battle. She and many others saved everyone else. Maybe he could try to keep her in his heart? How though? Remus sighed and looked down at his son and smiled at the boy. "I can do this. Can I? oh, Merlin, can I?" Remus closed his eyes and opened them after a minute. Teddy made a noise, making Remus smile again. "Your right Ted, we can do this," Remus told him while his eyes closed and soon father and son were asleep in this free world without Voldemort.

**A/N: Summary: Remus lives though the battle of Hogwarts but he watched Tonks die. **

**House/Team: Hufflepuff**

**Class Subject: History of Magic**

**Category: Drabble**

**Prompt: Song Prompt: Dust and Ashes from Natasha, Pierre, and The Great Comet of 1812**

**Words: 989 A/N: 23**


	8. Requiem

**A/N: Theseus and Newt might be OOC. **

It all happened so fast. The fire, the screams of her, his brother grabbing him and getting out of there then more fire. Why does this world hurt him so? Ever since the war up to this point and yet it has. The world has so much hurt and pain. Theseus Scamander sighed heavily and sat down with a sad and tired noise. His brother looked at him with worry but also shock and sadness in his green-blue eyes. "Are you ok brother," Newton Artemis-Fido Scamander asked his older brother not meeting his eyes as usual. Theseus looked up from the ground and smiled a little, but Newt saw something in his brother's eyes. "I'm…I'm…." Newt cut off and held his side. Theseus stood up fast and looked at his brother.

"Brother?" Theseus asked with pain in his voice. Newt did not know if it was from Leta dying or it was for him. Newt did not know for he is not good at this kind of stuff. "Are you hurt?" Theseus asked trying to keep his voice steady. _'If Newt was hurt. I don't even know what I would do. Leta, Leta is gone and its all my fault. Oh, Merlin.' _ Theseus thought looking at Newt's side, but he did not see anything at the moment. "Newton? Are you ok?" Theseus asked still trying to keep himself from crying.

"No. Thee I'm sorry. I know you tried to save her but…." Theseus held his hand up to stop Newt from saying anything more. Newt sighed closing his eyes and nodded.

"Let's drop it," there was a sharpness to Theseus's voice but there was also a hint of sadness dripping from his voice. "Come on. Lets…. let's go see everyone else. Like maybe your friends," Newt looked at him opening his eyes, but he did not meet his eyes and sighed. However, he did not say anything as the brothers walked over to where the others were.

The sun was about to rise and mostly everyone was asleep even Newt which was rare for him. However, it was Theseus that could not sleep. How could he? He lost Leta, his love to that monster. Theseus sighed and ran a hand over his face to wipe the unshed tears from his eyes. No one must know that he, Theseus Scamander the war hero was crying or was going to. Even though everyone at the moment was sleeping. _ 'Why did she have to die?' _Theseus thought looking down at his desk. He and Newt brought everyone over to their family's house to rest. Newt, of course, did not want to come but Theseus told him it would be better, and he can hang out with Tina. It warmed his broken heart to know that his little brother found someone. Theseus let out a breath and looked down at the paperwork that he was doing instead of sleeping. Theseus ran a hand over his face again. He stopped though when he heard someone knock on the door to the room. "Enter Newt," Theseus said knowing that his brother would be up at this time and maybe worried about him. Which was weird because Theseus thought that it was the other way around. Just as Theseus thought Newt walked in with a mug in his hands. Only it was full and steaming.

"Hello brother. I um, brought you some coffee since you were up all night, and um, you might need it," Newt's voice was a little shaky and Theseus did not blame him he was too shaken as well, but he was more than that. Though he could not tell Newt this. He did not want to tell Newt that his heart was broken, and he did not feel like anything mattered anymore. All that mattered was finding that monster. Right now, right now though he was going to be with his brother. He needed him more then Theseus needs Newt. Though this is not true, and Theseus did not want to admit that.

"Thank you, Art. Um, Art?" Newt nodded as he set the mug down and looked out the window of his brother's study.

"Yes, brother?" Newt asked wondering what his brother wants to talk about but the pain in his voice says it all. Newt, however, knew that his brother won't talk about that. why would he? Theseus looked at Newt and smiled a little.

"Tina, that was her name, right?" Newt not expecting this flushed red and nodded. Theseus half smiled and said: "Don't worry little brother. You like her right?" Newt looked away and nodded slowly making Theseus laugh a little. "Sorry, little brother. Thank you," Newt smiled a little and left the room without saying anything. Theseus sighed and banged his head on the table trying to get rid of the tears that formed in his eyes. This banging was so loud that it woke Tina who ran into Theseus's study with fear in her eyes that something bad happened.

"Are you alright?" She asked looking at Theseus who was back to working on his paperwork before him. Tina sighed and walked over to him. "Are you alright?" She asked once again when Theseus did not answer. Theseus did not look at her when he nodded. Tina sighed and walked over to the door.

"Wait!" Theseus said turning around. "Can you check on Newt? I'm worried about him. I think he might be hurt," Tina nodded but she raises an eyebrow.

"He might be hurt?" Tina repeated and crossed her arms. Theseus sighed but he did not say anything else. "Fine, but it's you that needs help. Not Newt. So, would you stop working and help yourself," Tina snapped at him and walked out of the room. Theseus sighed again and went back to work.

Newt was staring at the table when Tina came up to him. "Hey Newt," she said with a sad smile. This made Newt look up, but he did not meet her eyes.

"Hello," Newt said simply but he winced a little at his back and this made Tina worry.

'_Was his brother telling the truth?' _ Tina asked herself. "Newt are you ok? Are you hurt?" she asked keeping her voice steady. Newt sighed and nodded.

"Just a little burned that's all. Don't worry Tina," Newt said as he stood and walked over to the stare. "I'm going to go check on Theseus. He's taking this worse than me, I think. He always hides his pain with work. I'll tell you why later though," Newt said as he walked up the stare.

Theseus was in his study working and trying to hold the tears from coming out of his eyes. This is when Newt walked in once again. "Hello Thee," Newt said slowly but Theseus said nothing as he tried to stop himself from crying or snapping at his brother.

"Hello," Theseus said even more slowly. Newt sighed and sat down next to him. "Why are you up here? I'm fine," Newt raises an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"Brother. I don't think that you are. Look at you. the same thing happened when," Theseus stood cutting him off.

"Don't, don't go there. Father has nothing to do with this. He left alright. Tell me something brother: How is Leta's death related to father leaving?" Theseus snapped and ran a hand over his face when he felt tears in his eyes. At this moment Newt knew that he hit a nerve, but he wants his brother to come to terms with this. Though his brother does not like being bossed around.

"It has everything brother," Newt said knowing that he is going into dangerous ground but at this point, he did not care. Theseus rolled his eyes and let out a dry laugh. "It does brother. You are doing the same thing when he left. All your doing is work and it, it might be, be," Newt cut off and let out a shaky sigh when he saw his brother's tear-stained face. Theseus then pulled his brother into his arms though Newt hates when people touch him.

"Thank you, Newton. I think I need help with this," Theseus said as he pulled out of his brother's arms and sniffed. Then he started to cry along with Newt as they sat down on the floor. Hopefully things will get better, but they have to get worse and the Scamander brothers will be ready for it.

**A/N: Summary: After Leta's death Theseus is not taking it well but he does not show it. Newt is there though to help. **

**House: Hufflepuff **

**Class subject: History of magic**

**Standard **

**Words: 1411. A/N: 28**

**Prompt: Emotion: Heartbroken **


	9. So big,so small

It was raining when a young man woke up. When he opened his eyes, his head was throbbing. He did not know why he was up at three in the morning; maybe it was because of his head. Theseus Scamander sighed, realizing he may have had a little too much to drink last night at his graduation party for Hogwarts.

"That was some party. I hope that father did not find out that I came home at twelve," Theseus said to himself as he got out of bed and walked out of the room.

The house was quiet. When Theseus entered the dining room, he saw a note on the table. The former Hufflepuff slowly picked it up and read:

"_Dear family,_

_I'm sorry to have to say this, but I'm leaving. It's not because I don't love you. It's just that I'm tired of Newton. He's not turning out the way I wanted him to be. Why would I stay in the same family with a son who does nothing right? I'm sorry._

_Forgive me,_

_Your father, Artemis."_

Theseus dropped the note and loudly cursed. This yell woke his mother and his little brother, who had not really been asleep.

"Theseus, my son, what's wrong?" his mother called as she and a nine-year-old Newton Artemis-Fido Scamander came down, his eyes puffy from lack of sleep.

Theseus wondered why his brother had not been sleeping but he did not want to worry about that right now.

"Theseus?" his mother asked, but Theseus was too busy thinking about how much he hated his father. He was also lost in thought on how he was a full wizard now and that he had to help take care of the family.

"Nothing is wrong, Mother, but, I found—I found this," Theseus handed his mother the note that he'd picked up off the table.

He watched as tears filled her eyes. Theseus then looked down at Newt, who was humming to himself. This made Theseus smile, but there was a pain in his eyes. His mother saw this after she read the letter, her eyes welling with tears.

"Um, I'm going back to bed. I was up late, and I want to sleep a little bit more before my first day as a real wizard," Theseus said as he started walking back to the stairs.

His mother put out an arm to stop him. "Theseus, we need to talk about this. I know how much you loved your father, but..."

Theseus gave her a pointed look and walked away. Newt looked at his mother, but he did not meet her eyes.

"Is Thee ok?" he heard Newt ask, but he did not say anything.

Theseus slammed his door and held back the tears in his eyes.

"He's your graduation gift, my son. I'll never see you again," Theseus said dryly to himself. "Was this my fault?" he asked as he sat down at his desk. Soon, he heard a small knock on the door. "Newt you don't need to knock," he said as he looked at his clock. It was 4 in the morning.

Newt opened the door, still humming.

"Are you ok, Thee?" Newt asked.

Theseus who looked behind Newt to see his mother standing there, looking worried.

"Yes, I am, now can you leave me alone?" Theseus asked, trying hard not to yell at his family. When he saw their crestfallen faces, he added, "Sorry, I just want to be alone."

Newt walked over to him and smiled a little.

"But, Thee, you should never be alone," Newt said, before starting to hum again.

Theseus sighed and patted his little brother's head, but this made him look up and give him a small look that said please don't touch me. Theseus sighed and nodded.

"Sorry, Newt. How could—" Theseus cut off as tears formed in his eyes.

Their mother sighed and looked at her youngest son, who yawned.

"I'm going to take Newton to bed. Theseus, we are going to talk afterward, alright?"

Theseus looked at her and then to Newt and nodded.

"Yes mother," he said with a sigh as he watched his mother take Newt back to his room. conversation. Through the thin walls, he could hear his brother's voice.

"Mama, where's father?" Newt asked as his mother tucked him into his bed.

His mother sighed and kissed him on his forehead.

"Sleep well, my son. Please, sleep this time," she said, closing the door.

Theseus wasn't sure if Newt knew what was going on, but soon, the sound of snoring met his ears... Theseus looked at his door when his mother walked in.

"Now Theseus. I know you're mad and hurt, but—"

Theseus laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, mad, that's what I am. Tell me, mother, did you know that father was going to leave right after my graduation?" Theseus said. He did not mean for it to come out so sharp.

His mother sighed and looked at him. "Theseus, I didn't know. We can get through this, for Newton's sake. Let's not tell him yet; I don't want to break him," she said.

Theseus nodded and sighed. "Thanks, Mother. I think I should join the Ministry. I want to get money to support this family."

His mother smiled and nodded, then pulled him into her arms. "I understand, Theseus. Why don't you get some sleep, or you can help me make some food for when Newton wakes up?"

Theseus smiled and walked with her out of the room.

**A/N: Summary: Prequel to my standard for this round: After Theseus's graduation, his father leaves and Theseus does not know how to handle it. **

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Category: Drabble**

**Words: 921. A/N: 22**


	10. Happy ending

Today marked the day when everything had changed: the death of two of his best friends. Why did they have to die? Sirius Black did not know. However, he was happy raising their son, Harry James Potter. How was he going to spend the day with him without telling him that this was the day that his parents had died?

Sirius sighed and looked at the ceiling of his room. It was early in the morning and Sirius could not go back to sleep. Once again, he'd been plagued by the nightmare of seeing James and Lily Potter dead; when he'd seen their blank eyes staring at him, he'd woken with a jolt.

There were still tears in his eyes, but he did not care once Harry knocked on the door. "Siri?" a small voice asked, still knocking.

Sirius smiled and sat up.

"Yes, pup? You can come in," Sirius said, running a hand over his face to wipe away the tears. Harry opened the door slowly and walked into the room with tears in his green eyes. "Oh, Harry. What's wrong?" Sirius asked, getting off his bed and walking over to his Godson.

Harry sniffed but he did not say anything. Harry did not need to, though, for he knew that the boy had had a nightmare as well.

"Come here, Harry. It's ok," Sirius said, holding his arms out..

Harry breathed out and ran into his Godfather's arms. He started to cry into his shirt.

"He killed them. He killed them on Halloween, didn't he?" the little five-year-old said, his voice full of tears. He pulled out of Sirius's arms; Sirius sighed, not sure how he'd found out. "If he killed them then I don't want to do anything today. I don't want any tricks or treats this year." Sirius ran a hand through Harry's black hair. "I don't want to," Harry said, cutting off as more tears filled his eyes and trickled down his face.

Sirius pulled him into his arms again, knowing that Harry had seen more of what had happened that fateful night in his nightmare.

"Surely you want to carve pumpkins this year? We never got to do that last year. Do you remember when I told you that your father, uncle Moony, and I used to carve them?" Sirius said, still holding Harry tight.

Harry continued crying into his shirt. Only when they stopped did he pull out of his arms.

"What's 'carve pumpkins?' I think I remember you saying something about that," Harry said, still trying to hold in his tears.

Sirius smiled and stood up. "Come on, I'll show you," he said, taking Harry's hand and walking with him out of the room. "But first, breakfast."

When the two were done eating, Sirius took Harry to a pumpkin patch in a local park. The boy was amazed at the sight of all of the pumpkins around them.

"Wow!" he said, clapping and running over to the patch in front of them.

Sirius smiled and followed his Godson. He laughed when Harry ran to the biggest pumpkin.

"Siri, what about this one?" Harry asked, climbing on top of it and making Sirius laugh again.

He shook his head and walked over to him.

"Wow, this is a good one, puppy," he said, looking over to another family playing on the pumpkins. He started to feel sad all of a sudden, but he shook that feeling away when Harry began to laugh and slide down the pumpkin.

Sirius laughed and picked him up. "We can get this one, pup. Do you want to turn it into a dog or a stag?" he asked, examining the pumpkin.

Harry thought for a minute, before replying. "Stag-dog. Just like you and Daddy." Harry giggled when Sirius smiled at him in a funny way.

"Ok, Stag-dog it is, puppy," Sirius said as he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell.

He was glad that he'd gone to a pumpkin patch in a wizarding community or it would have been hard to carry the monster pumpkin back home. Sirius laughed at the thought as he and Harry left the patch.

Sirius was glad that he'd gotten James and Lily out of his mind while he watched as Harry dug his hands into the large pumpkin. The boy giggled as he felt the seeds and guts on his hands.

"I'm the pumpkin monster! Fear me," Harry said standing and running around the house with his messy hands.

Sirius smiled fondly at him.

"Oh no, don't eat me," he said before he turned into a dog, put his muzzle into the pumpkin, and started to chase Harry around the house.

Harry laughed as he called, "Oh no, the pumpkin dog! Don't eat me."

Padfoot barked and rubbed his muzzle against Harry. Harry giggled and walked back over to the pumpkin. Padfoot tuned back into Sirius and wiped his face.

"Siri's face is dirty," Harry told him with a smile. Sirius smiled back and started to carve the pumpkin. "Daddy would love this, Siri."

Sirius smiled and nodded.

"Your mother would yell at me for letting you get your hands dirty," Sirius said with a sad laugh, although Harry did not hear it. "Yes, your father would love this. Why don't we finish this and then we can put it outside?"

Harry nodded and watched as Sirius turned the pumpkin into a stag-dog. The pumpkin's vines formed two stag horns as four orange paws grew from the pumpkin's skin.

"Well, Prongs, what do you think?" Sirius said aloud to no one in particular.

He was thankful that Harry did not ask him anything concerning the details of his parents' deaths. He placed the pumpkin on the front porch for the whole world to see, somehow sure that two loving parents were smiling down at their son and best friend.

**A/N: Summary: Sirius and a five-year-old Harry carve pumpkins after Harry has a nightmare about James and Lily's deaths. **

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Class: History of magic**

**Category: Drabble**

**Prompt(s): Speech: "I don't want any tricks or treats this year." Action: Carving pumpkins**

**Worlds: 979**


	11. It's ok, I've got you

**A/N: James and Lily live they also might be OOC.**

_Soft ran poured out of the sky. It has been eight years since they were almost killed and torn from their son: Harry James Potter. James Potter could not get this thought out of his head as he woke to his wife's hand through his hair. "Good morning flower," James said with a small smile, but his wife Lily Potter could hear the pain in his voice. However, she did not say anything as she smiled when a soft knock came on the door. _

"_Harry's up," Lily said getting out of bed though James wanted her to say for a few more minutes. He knew that he wanted to see his son more. "Come in dear," Lily called once James got out of bed and put his shirt on. The door slowly opened and in the doorway stood their son with tear stains on his face. "Dear, what's wrong?" Lily said walking over to Harry who did not say anything and just stood there. James sighed knowing that he just had a nightmare. _

"_Harry," James said slowly but Harry stayed where he was even when James held his arms out to hold his son in his arms. "Harry, what is it?" James asked but Harry still did not say anything. This is when his son had an angry look displayed on his face. _

"_Why did you do it?" Harry asked in a sharp tone that ran through James's spine like a knife. _

"_Do what, son?" James asked looking at Lily that was no longer there. "Lily?" James asked as he looked behind him. "Harry, what's wrong?" James asked again but Harry stared at him angrily. _

"_You hurt someone! I can't believe that you did that! Your not my father! I will rather be alone without you!" with that Harry left the room and a green light filled the room with some laughing and his wife screaming. _

James woke with a start tears and sweat on his face. Lily was sleeping next to him which James was glad of but he wished that she was awake so he could be with her. James sighed and ran a hand over his face. _ 'I hope Harry does not find out about that day at Hogwarts.' _ James thought as he looked outside, rain was hitting the window and the sun had not risen yet. Though James knew what the day was: it was Halloween, and eight years have passed since they almost lost their lives to Voldemort. James sighed when the dream played back in his mind. This made James close his eyes so he could get rid of this, but it did not work. He tried not to scream but it just came out of his mouth. This woke Lily who opened her beautiful green eyes filled with worry and looked to James.

"James?" She asked worried for him. James sighed and turned to look at her. "Are you alright?" she asked once his hazel eyes meet her green ones. She then saw him let out a breath and close his eyes.

"It was Harry, in my nightmare. He was mad at me for that day during Hogwarts," Lily sighed knowing what James was talking about. "You were also gone, and Harry said that I was not his father and that he rather be alone than be with me," there were tears in James's eyes when he said this. Lily smiled sadly at him and pulled him into her arms.

"It's ok, love. I'm right here. Why don't we go wake, Harry? I'm sure he would love to have pancakes today,"

"Shaped like pumpkins or a stag," James added getting up off the bed, but the nightmare was still fresh in his mind. Though the thought of being with his family came to his mind and James never been happier. Though the dream was still there.

Harry was playing a little on his floor when James and Lily walked into his room. "Good morning Harry," James said to his son who smiled at him.

"Good morning daddy," Harry said standing up and ran over to his father as he pulled him into his arms. James felt tears in his eyes as he hugged his son. "Come on, food," Harry said pulling out of his father's arms and running out of the room, James smiled but Lily came him a look when she the sadness in his eyes.

"James, its ok," Lily told him, but James shook his head and walked away. "I'm not joking James. It's going to be ok," James gave her and look and walked away. Lily sighed and followed him.

James was quiet while they ate. Though he did ask Harry questions about what his dream was about. He was asking because he was scared of what his son dreamt about. "Then a big troll came up and I put my wand in his nose," Harry said using big hand movements. James and Lily laughed at this. However, Lily could hear the sadness in his tone. Though she did not say anything about it. She decided to talk to him later about it. "It was so weird," Harry told them, but he noticed James's face and asked: "Daddy what's wrong?" Harry asked James who did not say anything as he calmly stood and walked out of the room. "What's wrong with Daddy?" Harry asked but Lily did not say anything as she took a sip from her coffee. Harry sighed knowing that his mother won't tell him. Lily smiled at Harry and said:

"Your dad just had a nightmare. That's all and he wants to keep it to himself. I'm sure he'll talk about it sometime. Alright, why don't you go get ready for the day and I'll find him," Harry nodded and ran up to the stares to get ready for the day. Like his mother told him. Lily smiled as she watched him, but she sighed when the thought of James being to cool to talk about his nightmare with his own son is getting to her. So, she went to go find James.

James was in his study with his dream tearing him apart. How can he get this out of his mind, he does not know. However, Lily knocking on the door made him smile a little. "James?" She asked when she opened the door. James looked up and smiled at her.

'Hello, flower. How are you?" James asked voice shaking a little. Then he saw the look on her face and sighed. "Right, sorry love. I can get this out of my mind," Lily walked over to him and sighed.

"James, that was in the past. Everything is fine now. Why don't you talk to Harry about it? This might go away if you talk to him about it. Everyone makes mistakes. So, what if you were the jerk face bully at school. You changed and that matters?" Lily told him with her hand on his arm. James smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. Harry was in the doorway listening to them with tears in his eyes.

"Is that true daddy?" Harry asked walking in. James pulled out of Lilly's arms and nodded slowly but instead of Harry yelling at James he ran over to him and pulled him into his arms. Lily did the same and soon the family was in a big hug that lasted for a long time. James knew that this won't be the only nightmare that he has but he knew that they can face it together as a family.

**A/N: Summary: James Potter has a nightmare and does not really want to talk about it. **

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Class: History of magic**

**Standard **

**Prompt: Romantic Pairing Lily Potter (or Evans)/ James Potter**

**Words: 1263. A/N: 24**


End file.
